Operation: BROKEN
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: Summary: Before Radical Obedient Kisses End Negatively The KND operatives have grown up. All those involved in KND have joined a government branch called Unit Zero. Now instead of fighting the tyranny of adults Sector V fights to save the world.YAOI!


Operation:** B.R.O.K.E.N**

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own a Thing, Whish I did!

**Summary: (B**efore **R**adical **O**bedient **K**isses **E**nd **N**egatively) The KND operatives have grown up. All those involved in KND have joined a government branch called Unit Zero. Now instead of fighting the tyranny of adults Sector V fights to save the world. Most the time the fate of the world and the lives of many people rely on the successful missions of Unit Zero. Nigel Uno is still the perfect son, perfect boyfriend, and perfect leader, but sometimes the high expectation of others weighs and breaks people. After a mission involving a child is failed and the child dies Nigel finally breaks into a million pieces, and the break brings out a darker side of everyone's favorite leader and hero. Nigel's new secret mission is to make someone broken just like him, and not just anyone will do! Nope this person has to be innocent, sweet, but able to fight back. Nigel wants a challenge, and found the perfect victim in his own sector. Wallabee Beetle is in for a rough and rude awakening, but what happens when Nigel forgot the most impotent element to consider, love.

**YAOI WARNING! **Rated M: This fanfic is not for the faint of heart. It contains violence, sex, and foul language. If you don't like that kind of thing I strongly advise not to read. If you are fine with at that I think you would enjoy it read away. –Shinji Matsuto

Chapter One:

Operation:** N.I.G.E.L.B.R.E.A.K.S **

**N**aively **I**t **G**ets **E**nded **L**abeling **B**ad **R**easoning, **E**nding **A**ggressively, and **K**illing **S**ome

Nigel Uno watched horrified like the rest of his team as a man named Edward Richard shot Cassidy Smith in the head. Cassidy was the daughter of the head commander of Unit Zero, a secret government organization in charge of the dirty work. Cassidy had a bright future ahead of her being the arias of the Smith's fortune, genetically made to be the next super spy, but most of all she was young no more then six years of age with her whole future ahead of her. Edward Let Cassidy's lifeless body fall to the ground; with a loud thud and a proud smile on his face. The rainbow monkey she held slid out of her clutches covered in blood. Edward didn't even move when the army gunned him down and permanently wiped the grin from his face. Nigel Uno, Abigail Lincoln, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., Kuki Sanban, and Wallabee Beetle gathered around poor little Cassidy Smith's corps numb and shocked. It wasn't like they had never seen someone die, because they dealt with this type of thing on a regular base's. It also wasn't the first time they had failed a mission even if they hardly ever failed they were still only human. What were so different and painful about this mission were Cassidy's age and the fact that they all knew the little girl quite well. Kuki put her hands to her mouth as tears fell down her pretty face. Hoagie put his arms around the crying girl bring her into a hug as he kissed her forehead. That's the type of closeness you get when you have known one another since you were kids and all of Nigel Uno's team had been together since they were ten. Nigel watched the exchange and then looked back at the dead little girl with blood decorating her small angelic face and a hole in the middle of her head. Nigel couldn't even think or feel. All his life he had been the perfect role model and perfect person. Nigel was the perfect son, perfect boyfriend to a girlfriend he had been dating for as long as he had been with his team, and the perfect leader with the perfect team. Everyone expected Nigel to be the greatest operative that Unit Zero had with the best team on the force, and in all honesty Nigel was the best and had the best team. Nigel knew this slip up wouldn't affect his record, but something about having the death of a six year old on your hands makes you snap and break. That's exactly what Nigel Uno did. He broke and snapped silently in his own despair and pain for young Cassidy, and something dark and evil was born in Nigel Uno. Nigel Uno broke and could admit that but he was going to be damned if someone else wasn't going to be broken with him. It couldn't just be anyone either it had to be someone pure and sweet. Someone that would taste good as Nigel broke them into a million pieces, but they couldn't be a push over. Nigel wanted some one who could put up a fight, and give him a challenge till the day they broke. Nigel thought over the possible candidates. Lizzie was his first possibility and would put up a struggle if she **wasn't** his girlfriend. Lizzie would have be perfect to break, but the fact that she loved Nigel very much meant she would do what ever happily and never truly break.

"I suppose we should report back to HQ" Nigel sapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the source of the voice. Abigail Lincoln looked at her leader awaiting an answer to her comment. Nigel waved his hand giving her the 'go for it' sign. He watched her walk away her head lowed as she took out a phone. Nigel knew Abby was way to strong and independent to be broken, and in order to fully break someone he needed them to fully rely on him. Nigel looked at the other possible candidates in the room. He watched as Kuki Sanban griped Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. tighter as he pulled her closer while she sobbed. Kuki then released her firm grip on Hoagie and picked up the forgotten bloody toy. Kuki was very close the young girl and had been the one that gave her the rainbow monkey for her birthday last month. Cassidy had carried it around with her where ever she went. Kuki clutched the toy tight to her chest and sobbed while Hoagie wrapped his arms around her again. Kuki and Hoagie both were too pure and wouldn't put up a fight at all if Nigel attempted to break them. Kuki was sweet and kind and could never hate anyone, and Nigel needed the person to be able to hate him. Hoagie was the same but he was also to trusting and could never love Nigel and he needed the person to love him as well as hate him. Another pair of arms that didn't belong to Hoagie wrapped around Kuki whispering sweet and comforting nothings to the hysterical girl in Hoagie's arms. Nigel looked at Wallabee Beetle and a light went off. Wallabee was perfect to break, even a better candidate then Lizzie would have been. Wally was sweet, pure, but strong enough to put up a fight. He wasn't as strong as Abby to where he couldn't be broke and unlike Kuki Wally could hate Nigel, and where Hoagie could not love, Nigel knew he could make Wally fall in love with him. That wasn't even the best part. The best part was that Wally had grown up to be quite gorgeous with his pretty blond hair, intense green eyes, and a small thin frame. Nigel watched him as he placed his head on top of Kuki's his lips wet and pouting and his eyes glossed over with tears that threatened to fall any minute now. To Nigel he had never looked so delicious, and before he knew it Nigel smiled a smile that rivaled Edward Richard's after he shoot Cassidy Smith, but the only one who caught it was Kuki and she worried for both Nigel and Wally.

:** B**efore **R**adical **O**bedient **K**isses **E**nd **N**egatively

The trip back to head quarters was long. Nobody dared speak a word. Abby had already called the head commander who had also been Cassidy's mother and told her the status of the mission, and now they were headed to her office. Nigel was the first to enter her office. Nigel looked at a blond woman with blue eyes who looked as if she had been crying not moments ago. Nigel bowed his head to the woman and kept it down as he spoke.

"Head Commander Smith I am sorry we failed you" The women smiled softly and brought Nigel up from his bow.

"Nigel, it's not your fault. There's no need to apologize I should have sent you sooner. I hesitated and that's what cost you the mission." Tears fell down the women's pretty face as she brought her hand up and placed it on the rainbow monkey Kuki still held tightly in her arms. Kuki brought her hands up and placed them over the blond women's hands.

"Trisha, are you going to be ok?" Kuki asked concern and despair in her voice as she squeezed the hands under hers. The commander named Trisha smiled at her friend.

"I have to be ok. I have a whole unit to run and the world needs me." Trisha smiled at her young friend again and removed her hands slowly from Kuki's grasp. Trisha moved to behind her large desk and straightened a few papers.

"Nigel you and your sector have had a long night. Your team and you may go home and get some rest. You all have three days off, no make it four due to Cassidy's f-f-funeral." Trisha commanded as her voice hitched and some more teas fell down her face. Nigel didn't say anything and could tell the women wanted to be left alone, so with another bow and sad smile he and his team left her alone to grief not only for a mission lost but for the loss of her child as well.

"Are you ok Kuki?" Wally asked as they headed for the jet. Kuki looked up at him as smiled the best she could muster at this point. Wally smiled back at her and rubbed her back, as they boarded the jet. Hoagie took his spot as captain and the rest sat in the back. Nigel watched Wally look out the window as he gazed at the land below. Abby held Kuki close to her for comfort, and Kuki kept an eye on Nigel. She may have been naive but she could sense other people's feelings like no other, and she didn't like the looks Nigel was giving Wally. She could feel the lust and hate Nigel was feeling toward Wally. Kuki could tell Nigel finally snapped, and normally she would do what she could to protect both of her friends and put a stop to what ever was going through her leaders mind. Kuki wasn't going to this time for one simple reason. Love, Kuki felt that emotion and could see it in Nigel's eyes as he watched Wally's every move. Nope, Kuki was going to let this one run its course for better or worse, and for both of her friend's sake she hoped for better. Before Kuki fully let this go she needed to test her theory. Slowly the Japanese girl wiggled out of Abby's clutches and wrapped her arms around Wally who was still staring out the window next to her. On purpose she pushed her well developed body against Wally smashing her breast against the Aussie as she hugged him. Kuki closed her eyes and brushed her lips to Wally's cheek keeping her lips to his smooth porcelain skin as she rubbed his back. When she pulled way she pushed her body closer to his and snuck a peek at her leader. Nigel had his hands balled and if looks could kill Kuki would have been mutilated. Kuki had a feeling things might get a little messed up, but maybe and she hoped it would have a positive outcome. Slowly she sat down and cuddled back into Abby as she continued to watch Nigel, and Nigel watched Wally while Wally starred out the window naive to the awkward situation he truly was in.

"What the hell was that all about" Nigel wondered as he continued to watch Wally knowing perfectly well that Kuki was watching him. Nigel was kind of excited to get home and began his new hobby of breaking Wallabee Beetles, and as he thought of Wally's beauty he couldn't help but get exctited in other ways. Nigel knew he was going to do things to Wally that he only secretly dreamed of doing. Things Lizzie would be pissed at if she even knew he wanted to do that. The fact the Wally was a boy didn't bother Nigel at all to his surprise. In fact the thought that Wally was forbidden fruit made Nigel's blood boil and his dick twitch. Nigel wondered if he was gay, but in the end knew that he loved women just as much and he settled on bi. Quickly Nigel considered what sex would be like with all of the members of his team, but none of them but Wally was really doing anything for him. He knew the rest way to well and that kept them unappetizing, and he wondered what it was about Wally that had him excited. Nigel had known Wally just as long and well as the rest, so what was so special about him? Before Nigel could grasp a conclusion to all of his questions Hoagie's voice pulled the leader away from his own mind and he snapped his head to look at the pilot.

"We're here" everyone starred at Hoagie like he was stupid. None of them had even felt them land so seeing him out of his seat was kind of alarming. Hoagie lifted his brow at the funny looks his team gave him, and he opened the door to the jet showing them the hanger. All of them looked back up at Hoagie and smiled laughing for the first time in days. Slowly they all piled out and headed to the large plantation house they had called home since they graduated from high school two years ago. The house was large made for the Special Forces that had units such as Unit Zero. Nigel and his team Sector V were the youngest operatives in the field, and the best. Many of the other sectors were jealous of the success and the only other person in Unit Zero their age was another person that all of Sector V knew since about ten years old, a girl named Fanny. Fanny worked directly for the head commander and was considered one of the best in her field. She also had a temper like the devil himself and had been freighting since she was a little girl and everyone knew it, and right now she was standing on Sector V's porch. Nigel sighed clearly not wanting to put up with her right now, and he fully expected her wrath. To his surprise all she did was silently had him some reports smiled and hugged Kuki and left.

"She not taking Cassidy's death well" Abby said as she watched the red head retreat to her car with a sad expression. Wally was the first inside, and as he passed to get inside Nigel made it a point to run his hand across Wally's. Nigel smiled slightly when the smaller boy shuddered from the touch. Nigel knew for a fact that Wally would taste sweet and it would be so very sweet when he broke him into pieces. It wasn't like Wally wasn't Nigel's friend and Nigel had in fact considered that very fact, but Nigel's need came in grater and the fact that he was going to hurt a friend he knew for almost ten years didn't seem to matter.

:** B**efore **R**adical **O**bedient **K**isses **E**nd **N**egatively:

Wallabee Beetle walked out to the large balcony they had in the main room on the third floor. The moon shined beautifully on his creamy skin and out over the lake the balcony hung over. Slowly he sat on the white concert and dangled his legs through the gaps of the banister. Wally wasn't taking the death of little Cassidy Smith well. Wally had both a little sister and brother, and little Melody beetle was Cassidy's age. Watching some psycho shoot a little girl his sister's age had opened fears he didn't even know he had. The fear of losing his siblings made him sick to his stomach. Wally closed his eyes willing the bile that threaten to come up back down. Wally jumped as he felt someone's strong hand on his slender shoulder. Wally turned and looked into the face of his leader.

"Are you ok?" Nigel asked concern actually in his voice, he might have been attempting to break him but he truly was worried. Wally had been the only one not to say anything about what happened on the field to day. Wally smiled and put on the same face he had put on since he was ten to cover for his pain.

"What do you mean? I am fine, not even a psychopath can ruffle the feathers of Wallabee Beetle" Wally announced proudly to his leader. Nigel quirked his eyebrow at his companions obvious lies. Nigel sat down next to Wally making sure they were close enough to touch; letting his legs dangle dangerously close to his companions. Nigel smiled when Wally didn't move away but scooted closer.

"Bull shit" Wally turned and looked at his leader stunned from the blunt choice of words.

"What? I can tell your lying now! Tell me what's wrong or I'll throw you off the balcony" Nigel said with a play full tint to his voice. Wally looked out at the lake tears streaming down his pretty features, as he tried desperately in vain to hide the fact that he was crying. Nigel moved his hand up to Wally's face making the smaller boy look at him.

"Why are you crying Wally?" Nigel asked as he used his thumb to wipe away a tear. Wally closed his eyes and let his leader touch him. Wally hardly let anyone touch him, but right now he needed to be touched, badly.

"I just can't get the image of her out of my head. What if it was Melody or even Joey?" More tears fell as Wally felt himself braking down. Slowly Nigel brought Wally to his chest and hugged him tight. Amazingly Wally let the embrace happen and even hugged back. The embrace didn't last long, because Abby walked out and handed the Phone to Nigel. Quickly Wally pulled away and pushed Nigel from him. Nigel fell over and smiled at how cute the action was. Abby just looked at them funny and handed over the phone. Wally watched as Nigel took the phone and put it to his ear, and laughed when he quickly pulled it away. Wally was sure the entire house could hear Lizzie, she was so loud.

"Nigie, I am so glad your back. Wanna come over or I can come over if you like?" Lizzie asked sweetly.

"Not tonight I had a very tough day I need to get up early" Nigel felt a tad bit guilty for lying to her, but he had plans of his own.

"B-b-but NIGIE!" the girl on the pone begged, as Wally laughed at his leaders face.

"Please. I promise I will make it up to you." Nigel begged, as he glared at Wally lightly pushing him.

"Oh, ok wanna talk for a while?" Nigel frowned and sighed.

"I am sorry love, but I am really busy right now." Nigel lied yet again to his girlfriend.

"Fine, I'll let you get to work. I love you Nigie." Nigel smiled at Lizzie's sweet words.

"I love you too." Nigel smiled as his girlfriend giggled at the words he had said and hung up. Nigel moved the phone and sat it down behind him, and starred at the full moon. A light breeze began to cool the boys on the hot summer night. Nigel glanced at his companion and grinned. The moon lit up Wally's face and the wind lightly moved his blond hair out of his face as his emerald eyes shined like jewels looking at the full moon in front of them. Nigel found him rather breath taking at the moment, and was sure Wallabee Beetles could turn any straight man gay if he wanted to.

"It's rather beautiful tonight huh?" the angel sitting next to Nigel asked. Nigel smiled as he once again brought his hand to Wally's face turning it to his.

"Breath taking" Nigel smiled at the light blush that crept across Wally's face from the kind words. Nigel knew the Aussie was used to being hit on and picked on by the other male operatives for his looks, but never did he blush and not say anything. This time Wally was speechless, because it was the nicest thing anyone had said and it came from his leader. Nigel slid his hand down Wally's face as he removed it completely and starred back up at the moon. Wally took that as a cue to do the same, but he still had a blush across his face that only made him look more beautiful. A few minutes passed and then Wally got up from his spot. Nigel watched the smaller boy get up from his spot on the balcony a puzzled look on his face.

"I am gonna go and take a shower, but thanks for you know…" Nigel smiled at the awkward way of Wally's thank you. Wally walked back into the house a blush still on his face. Nigel smiled a sinister grin this time, because it was time to take his game a step higher. Nigel waited a good few minutes in till he knew Wally was in the shower. Slowly he got up and smiled as he walked into the house. This was going to be fun.

:** B**efore **R**adical **O**bedient **K**isses **E**nd **N**egatively:

Wally got into the shower letting the warm water hit his soar and bruised body. The water soaked his blond hair making it slightly darker then what it normally was. Wally wondered what color hair Nigel would have if he had any. Then wondered how he could still be considered one of the hottest operatives to everyone in Unit Zero when he had no hair, while Wally himself was known as the pretty one.

"Pretty's for girls" Wally growled out as he leaned his head against the shower.

"Not necessarily" Wally heard as arms wrapped around him from behind. This was a communal boys shower, and wasn't unknown for them to be in here at the same time but they never really touched. Wally turned to face Nigel as the Brittan pressed against the smaller boy. Wally blushed at Nigel's lack of clothes and the fact that they were so close together. Nigel placed his hands against the wall on both sides just above Wally's head.

"N-n-nigel?!" Wally managed to squeak out desperately trying to gain his composer. Nigel smiled and brought his hand to the smaller boy's cheek.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed" Wally gaped at the words his leader chose for the situation.

"What are you doing?!" Wally asked exasperated and confused to his leaders actions.

"I am taking a shower" Nigel replied unaffected by his own actions.

"But…y-you're naked!" Nigel's brow moved up as he starred at the boy.

"Aren't you usually naked when you take showers?" Wally didn't know what to say to that. Nigel had a point you usually are naked during a shower. Nigel brought his head closer as he reached around Wally's neck for a wash cloth and some soap. Wally shuddered as he felt his leader press against him and Nigel's breath on his ear.

"W-w-why a-are you so n-near?" Wally accidentally moaned out as he subconsciously placed his hands on Nigel's chest. Nigel smiled and brought his mouth to Wally's ear.

"What does it look like? Helping you wash your back of course. Now turn around." Nigel whispered into Wally's ear as he nibbled and sucked on it. Wally shuddered and moaned as he tried to gain back some sort of wit before the situation got out of hand.

"S-stop Nigel I can wash my back myself." The Aussie blurted out weakly.

"I said turn around Wally" Nigel said with authority he only used on missions. Wally slowly turned around not sure what to expect. Nigel smiled his plan was going better then expected, as it turned out Wallabee Beetle was sensitive to the littlest touch. Lucky for Nigel this was a huge turn on to him and he was already hard as a rock, and could see that he was affecting Wally in all the right ways. Nigel slowly began to softly wash his friends back and kissing the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck. Nigel smiled when Wally moaned a very incoherent stop from the kisses. Slowly Nigel brought his hand around Wally's waist and clasped his erection. Wally's eyes shoot open as a blush crossed his face and a moan escaped his lips.

"Nigel, stop!" Wally demanded

"Why? It's obvious you enjoy what I am doing, you're hard as a rock." Wally's breath quickened when Nigel slowly started to stroke his erection.

"Well duh, I am gonna be hard. You keep kissing on me and rubbing against me!" Nigel giggled at his companion's obvious distress.

"If you can say stop like you mean it, I will." Nigel whispered into Wally's ear as he licked and sucked on it.

"Nigel, that's not fair" The Aussie whined out.

"And why is that Wallabee?" Nigel asked and he licked and sucked on Wally's neck.

"Because I can't say no" Wally moaned out leaning against Nigel's chest for support completely losing the argument. Nigel brought his arms around the smaller male's chest and pushed into him, as Wally brought his arms up over Nigel's arm and clutched it. Nigel smiled at the enormous hickey he had left on Wally's neck knowing there was no way for the smaller boy to cover it up.

"Nigel, I am gonna…" Wally moaned out as he leaned even further on Nigel's chest. Nigel smiled and brought his lips back to Wally's ear.

"Then cum for me" Nigel demanded and Wally obeyed. Nigel smiled as Wally's seed spilt over his hand.

"You made a mess Wallabee" Wally eyed the hand in question still trying to catch his breath from his orgasm. Not really thinking about it Wally turned around and brought Nigel's cum soaked hand to his mouth liking it off in front of his leader. Nigel moaned at the sight knowing that was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Wally was surprised that he actually enjoyed the taste of his own sperm and wondered if Nigel's tasted as good. Nigel watched in surprise as Wally lowered himself and took Nigel's hard on in his small slender hands.

"Geez Nigel, think you could get any bigger…Your huge" Nigel grinned at the Aussie's kind words, and watched as he took as much of Nigel Uno in his sweet little mouth as he could. Nigel shuddered from the felling of a hot wet mouth surrounding his aching cock. Nigel could tell that the blond was very turned on from sucking Nigel off, and wasn't surprised to hear him moan when Nigel bucked his hips into the Aussies mouth. Nigel loved the thought of Wally getting off by sucking his cock. Nigel moaned as Wally sucked lightly on the head of his dick, and was then extremely impressed when the blond took all of Nigel into his mouth and throat without gagging. The little deep throat trick almost pushed Nigel over the edge. Nigel pulled out of Wally's mouth wanting to cum all over his pretty face. Nigel grasped his own erection and with one stroke he shoot his seed all over the Aussies face, and grinned when the blond opened his mouth to catch some in his mouth. Wally then licked his lips wanting more of Nigel's bitter sweet cum in his mouth. Nigel smiled and pulled the boy up off the floor of the shower.

"You look so good covered in my cum" Nigel said as he wiped some of his own hot seed from Wally's flushed face and then made the Aussie lick it off. Nigel and Wally finished their shower in silence. Wally was the first to get out still flushed from his ruffle with his leader. Slowly he walked to the mirror and wiped the steam away, as he wrapped a towel around his thin waist.

"Nigel?' Wally asked sweetly.

"Yes love?" Nigel asked in the same sugar coated voice.

"How the hell I am going to cover this up?" Nigel got out of the shower to see what had his companion's feathers ruffled. Nigel grinned at the hickey that covered half of Wally's neck. Nigel wrapped a towel around his waste as he walked over and pulled the Aussie to him by his waist.

"You can't, and I am going to give you another one" Nigel said, he watched Wally's eyes get big, as he attempted to escape. Escape was futile and in the end Wally ended up with another huge hickey on his neck for everyone and their dog to see.

"NIGEL" Wally whined out to deaf ears. Nigel knew of a great way to shut the complaining Aussie up. Nigel brought their lips together and slowly Wally's tongue slipped past Nigel's lips. Nigel was slightly shocked Wally was the first one to deepen the kiss, but he was more shocked over the effect the kiss had on him. It made him weak and made him shudder, as he ran his hands through blond hair.

It was another two hours before the boys separated and went to their own rooms, and now Nigel laid in his large bed alone thinking of tonight's events; from when poor innocent Cassidy Smith died in till his fun little romp with the very adorable Wallabee Beetle. His plan was going great he had the Aussie begging for more by the end of the night. Nigel quickly went over all the things he learned about his new little love toy. Wally was very sensitive and easily turned on, he also had quite the little oral fixation. Nigel smiled when he remembered how hot and bothered the little blond got as he sucked off Nigel. The Brittan wondered how Wally was going to cover up or say about the marks on his neck; Nigel knew the Aussie wouldn't tell. Nigel smiled an evil grin before he let himself be taken by sleep. One last thought slipped past his lips before sleep took him completely.

"So the game begins"

---NINJAKITTIESNINJAKITTESNINJAKITTES---

Holly crap oO I have no idea where this came from, but here you go…I was shocked I even considered a KND Fan fiction but I am pretty happy with this one. It's a little messed up, but I like it oddly. Wlep in till next time, and please leave feed back.

Lots of luv –Shinji


End file.
